Dance in the Bulletstorm
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: GGO Arc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 From Fairies to Mercenaries**

 *** Streches * Feels like ages since I finished the Hunt for Yggdrasil well but what can I say I will have to start this arc sometime so why not now while I still have time between work well on we go**

 **Gun Gale Online Random Bar**

A figure with long straight black hair wearing a chinese strawhat a long sand colored cloak is seen sitting at one of the round benches of the bar in front of him is a glass filled with a red liquid , he looks like he is enyoying the silence well at least he did until a guy with a hooded cloak and an appearance of a mechanical skeleton steps towards the screen which is showing an interview , said figure then pulls out a pistol and points it on the guest that was interviewed he pulls the trigger and fires on the screen which recieves a hole and crack but the show is still being showed suddenly the targeted guy grips his chest and disappears after that the shooter reveals his name and disappears , the guy sitting on the table downs his glass and looks up with a grin revealing his animal like canine tooths then he speaks four words . " I finally found you " after saying that he left

 **Present Gun Gale Online Desert Area**

Those were the events that had happened last weak the person that was shoot had died of a heart attack in the moment that Death Gun had shoot the screen .

Akuma was trying to spend time while they were waiting for their target .

After the events of Alfheim Online suddenly a hundred VRMMOs appaered Akuma didn´t know how but it had something to do with what had happened when Kirito had saved Asuna and it was about a month or so later when Shino had called him and asked if he would try a new game with her and being the good boyfriend that he was he said yes .

The she wanted to try was a shooter VRMMO called Gun Gale Online and he figured it was for the purpose of helping her with her fear of Guns and so they played and they became quiet famous actually so famous that one day this guy he had forgotten his name approached them and asked them if they could hire them for a raid on some players and that is how they had gotten into their current Situation but still even if details were not that accurate their targets were 20 minutes late and Akumas temper was blown short due to the constant tries of one of their comrades trying to hit on her .

He was doing so again and it was at this moment that Akumas temper got the better of him and so he went over to Sinon and grabbed the guy by the back of his Shirt and threw him away .

" What the hell was that for man . " he asked after pulling his face out of the dirt .

" I would appreciate it if you could stop asking out my Girlfriend before I forget myself and use you for target practice while we wait for our real targets to appear . " Akuma snapped

" Sorry man I didn´t know that she was taken . " he replied slightly scared .

" Keep it down you two our targets have arrived . " Sinon threw in

" FInally . " Akuma said

The Leader of their group told Akuma and Sinon to stay there and wait for their Signal while they would hide to ambush them .

" Next time we decline if somebody wants to hire us . " Akuma said while sitting down next to Sinon .

" I have to concentrate so please be a little bit quieter ok . " Sinon said .

Akuma gave a grunt in acknowledgement and waited for her to do her part , well he heard the gunshot and for a moment it looked like it would be an easy ride but as luck would have it Sinon suddenly cursed .

" What is it . " Akuma asked

" The hooded Guy has a minigun . " Sinon replied .

" Shit well time that I earn my fair share to right . " Akuma said and grabbed his trusty Iron Rod before jumping over the wall and sliding down the hill they were on while the Minigun wielder was busy killing their contracters and after sinon had tried to shot him he noticed Akuma as well who was coming from the exact same direction and aimed his gun at him but that was exactly what they wanted and so when the bullet hail begun lets just say Behemoth was suprised to see the bullets get deflected by a rotating iron rod .

" Hello their now how about you put down that fancy weapon of yours and let yourself be killed by us. " Akuma said after he had arrived in front of Behemoth who answered with another hail of bullets .

" Fine have it your way . " Akuma said and twirling his staff in front of him begun to deflect the incoming projectiles again , the whole purpose of his actions was to draw the attention from his girlfriend so that she could land a clear shot and it was about ten minutes later when the plan had succes and a red dot appeared in Behemoths head .

" Man those Miniguns really are hard to deflect . " Akuma whined

" Well it was you who had the idea to deflect bullets with that thing in the first place so don´t blame me . " Sinon said when she had arrived on the battlefield as well

" Yeah, Yeah I know still for it to actually work with every type of weapons was something I was not expecting . Akuma said while picking up the items that were dropped .

" Well its a shame that the group we were hired to support died because of that Behemoth Guy , but I guess it can´t be helped . " Sinon said

" I just hope they still pay us otherwise they won´t get any of these items. " Akuma said

After returning to the city they were able tp find their contract group again and like Akuma had said they were paid and so they shared the items with them before marching to a logout area and logging out .

 **Real World Akumas Forest House**

" That sure as hell was interessting today. " Akuma said after he had removed his ammusphere .

" Sure still you could have killed that guy in 1 minute if you wanted to but no you had to go and play with him didn´t you . " Shino said who since they had begun to play GGO had become a guest in Akumas house on his Request just in case she would have a backlapse .

" Yeah , Yeah now how about I make us some dinner . " Akuma proposed .

" Fine by me you know I always look forward to the miracles that you are able to make . " Shino said with a smile while streching herself .

" Come on its just simple European Food I doubt it really can compare what the chefs in my parrents home made back then . " Akuma replied while placing a frying pan on the counter and cutting some ingredients . "

" Now that you mention it you don´t seem to often talk about your past and seeing as we have some time to spare may I beg of you to tell me something please . " Shino said with a small pout .

" Fine , don´t make that face , well as I said before I was born in Europe my mother was born there too , while my father moved to Europe when he was 14 but he originally was born in japan , I lived with them until shortly after I had turned 10 that was when an incident forced my parrents to send me to my fathers mother in japan . " Akuma said with a hint of regret when he mentioned the incident .

" What happened to your Grandmother . " Shino asked not knowing what she was saying .

" She was killed by a man looking for vengeance against my family for what happened long ago after he had gotten her he went to our home and tried to get me as well but he was the one who got killed by me in the end it was in this house that I stopped being an innocent child and became a murderer for the first time . " Akuma said a dark look on his face .

" I am sorry I didn´t want to bring up bad memories . " Shino said feeling sorry for reminding her lover of his dark past .

" You don´t have to it felt good to get that of my chest and I don´t want to have any secrets between us so it had to be said eventually . " Akuma said with a smile but it was as clear as day that it was a fake one he had put on in order to make her feel better .

" Well change of topic are you gonna enter the next BoB , Shino . " Akuma asked while putting their meals on plates having finished said food while he was talking about his past .

" Yeah I think so , how about you . " Shino answered and asked simultanously .

" I guess I will give it a try who knows I might beat you to first place . " he grinned before he let out a heartfull laugh .

In that exact moment Shino knew that Akumas bad mood had disappered and so she laughed with him and it took them quiet a while before they were able to stop doing so and for them to enjoy their meal . After they were done eating Akuma cleaned the dishes while Shino took a small shower and after that they went to bed .

 **And done well what do you guys think about the first chapter of my GGO act of Sword Art Online II as for what exactly is that so called incident , well it will be revealed later in the story so you will just have to wait for a bit anyway I know I just made the whole ending process with the person behind Death Gun a whole lot harder and easier all to well for Akuma knows who Death Gun is but due to personal reasons he won´t tell and seeing as Sinon is currently living with Akuma makes it much harder to kill her , well I guess I will have to get a little bit creative for that also I have a whole lot of thing planned for this Arc so you better keep reading until the end but enough of my Au you will see it eventually so**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	2. Chapter 2 The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 2 Calm before the Storm**

 **Alright Mates It's been nearly a year since the last chapter and in itself that would not have been a problem if my chapters were around 20 000 words long but they aren't and so I will have to apologize to you all I was bedridden most of 2018 and although chapter 2 and 3 of Dance in the Bulletstorm as well as 2 – 4 of Fate Seven Plus two had already been written by the time I post this one they were never published and around Christmas last year my old PC decided , no you will never upload them and corrupted my hard drive and so I am left with no choice but to write them again , well that might be a good thing for you seeing as my English hast only gotten better since then and so I hope that the new chapter will be much better, also I don't know why but I don't get any positive or negative reviews matter of fact I don't really get any reviews at all and that does make me sad , I mean aren't my stories good enough for that . Oh well I guess it doesn't matter I mean I started written for my own sake not for yours and in the end, I do have a few readers at my workplace and my old schools that really liked my stories.**

 **Alright let's lift the curtain and get this show on the road and so it is a pleasure for me to at last present you Sword Art Online II Dance in the Bulletstorm Chapter 2, Enjoy**

 **Real World Akumas Forest House**

After getting a good night's sleep and having a healthy breakfast, Akuma and Shino left the house and Akuma drove his girlfriend to her school.

While they were on the road Akuma decided to pass the time until they would arrive by talking to Shino who was sitting behind him on his motorcycle and was holding onto his waist.

"Alright Shino Seeing as this is the first time I am dropping you off at school , I am worried that people might start some rumors about this and so I just wanted to let you know that no matter what they say you can tell me everything and if needed I will prove everything you say to them about me ok. "he said while keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

"Don't worry I mean why would I have to be ashamed of having such a wonderful boyfriend such as you, that I would have to tell lies about what you can do I mean what girl wouldn´t want a strong, tall and caring boy such as you as their boyfriend. "she replied with a giggle and laid her head on his back.

The Ride to Shinos school took them around half an hour which the couple spent by talking to each other comfortably.

After arriving near the school gates Akuma parked his Bike and walked the rest of the way with her.

"Alright I will be back to pick you up later, see ya. "he said as he bowed down a little to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will be waiting and don't be late ok." she called after him as he got back to his bike and drove away.

She stayed at the gate watching him leave while blushing a bit and then walked toward the school building.

 **Back with Akuma**

 _Alright seeing as I have some time to spare now might as well do some shopping now, considering that Shino will stay with me for a while I will have to buy twice as much as before , I should probably consider getting a car or something like that , seeing as my bike won´t be able to fit both of us and my shopping bags in the future ,_ he thought while driving through the city towards the next supermarket he knew.

 **Later that day**

After taking his time buying groceries and other things Akuma had made up his mind and bought a Car , in his eyes it wasn´t that expensive and it had enough room for him and all his friends if they ever decided to travel for longer distances , but right now it was just himself , Shino , his shopping bags and for now also his bike that had to fit in and so with all points on his to do list checked and a little time to spare he drove back to Shinos School , parked the car in a near parking lot and entered a small coffee shop near the school gates.

After finding a seat with a clear view of the gate he ordered a medium coffee without milk or sugar and a slice of chocolate cake , while he was waiting for the waitress to bring his order he decided to check his phone to see if he had gotten any messages while he was busy and as if luck had it he did get one and it was from none other than his friend Kirigaya Kazuto.

He wasted no time opening and reading the content of the message, after all it wasn´t an everyday thing that Kazuto would send him a message.

The Message was actually a request, Kazuto was asked to investigate in something in the game Akuma was currently playing and he asked him for some assistance getting used to the game seeing as it was his first shooter in VR he had ever played.

Akuma wasted no time and replied with a short "Sure", before looking to the waitress who had brought him his order right at the moment, he had pressed the send button on his phone and gave her a short thank you, which the waitress replied with a small bow before she returned to her work.

He ate his cake in silence, while sending Kazuto the time and place where he would meet him in GGO later that day.

After he had finished his cake and Coffee Akuma checked the time , payed for his order and then left the Shop right in time to see his girlfriend approaching the gate with a few girls that didn't look like they were her friends, but after spotting him and noticing that Shino was heading straight for him they wasted no time getting as far away from her as possible.

"Let me guess they were the stereotypical bullies, "he asked he while the two of them were walking away from the school gate.

" You are right on that one , they saw me arriving with you this morning and so they were asking me how much I had payed you to play my boyfriend , I mean it´s no secret that I have a boyfriend they believe at least that much but they just can´t believe that I would be able to get someone as hot as you . "she sighed while walking next to him and holding his hand.

Akuma gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "I guess they are just jealous of you don´t let it get to you.

"You always now just how to improve my mood, uhm but could you tell me where we are going, I don't see your bike around and you don´t expect me to believe that we are walking home, do you. she said while looking at him curiously.

"You are right I don't plan on walking home, but I don't think that It would be alright for me to park my car in front of you school gates, so I had to use the nearest parking lot and that's a few minutes' walk away from here. "he answered her with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess that makes sense in a way, wait I didn't know you owned a car. "she said after thinking for a bit about what he just said.

"You didn't know because I didn't own one until an hour ago, I just thought it would make things easier for the both of us. "He said while spotting his new car and leading her over to it.

"Alright I accept that explanation so what do you have planned for the rest of the day. "She told him while taking a seat in the chair next to him and checking out the interior of the car her boyfriend just decided to get on a moments notice even if his reasoning always had some sense to it.

" Well I planned to make some food when we arrive back home, I am allowing you to use the bathroom first if you want while I am busy preparing dinner, after that I guess I will do some muscle and weapon training in the backyard , after that I will take a shower as well, I also told Kazuto that I would meet him in GGO sometime after 21pm so until then I am all yours. "He explained while counting what he had planned to do this evening.

Shino gave him a small nod in acknowledgement and begun then to focus on the passing landscape that she was never really able to appreciate due to the wind and other things that bothered her while riding Akumas bike.

Let it be known at this point that even though hadn´t driven a car for the two years and some time prior to being trapped in SAO he still knew how to drive one from the time he used a car before switching to his trusted bike and so the Journey home passed without any incidents or problems appearing.

Akuma skillfully parked the car in front in the garage that he now noticed was to small to hold his newly acquired possession, handed one of the shopping bags to Shino , while lifting his bike out of the trunk of the car and pushing it inside the garage after that he grabbed the second bag out of the cars trunk closed the backdoor of the car and locked it using the remote on the key .

He then walked over to Shino who was waiting for Akuma to open the heavy piece of metal that he affectionately called Door, opened said Door and walked inside with her following not to far behind, the door closing behind them with a nearly unhearable sound of iron hitting wood.

The two of them place the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and Shino immediately made a beeline for the bathroom after dropping the bag she was carrying, while Akuma gave a small chuckle and started unpacking the things he bought while at the same time placing the ingredients for todays meal on the counter.

Also, while Asuna may have had the higher cooking skill in SAO, Akuma was the better cook when it came to making food in the real world.

While he was shopping Akuma had decided to treat Shino tonight and so he had bought some quiet expensive ingredients to cook a meal that was quite common in his birthplace, Well roasted beef with potatoes and a few vegetables.

When he was about 75% done with the cooking Shino who had finished showering joined him in the kitchen and begun to prepare the table while also grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and placing it on the table as well , after that she sat down on her favorite chair in the living room that was joined with the kitchen and waited for Akuma to finish the food.

He finished the food five minutes later, placed the shares of both of them on separate plates and placed them on the table as well, they then proceeded to have what Shino would later brag about as the best dinner he had ever made.

After they had finished eating Akuma washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge to be used for something else later that week.

Shino used that time to read a few magazines she had brought with her when she came over to Akumas house a few weeks ago, while waiting for him to finish cleaning the kitchen.

After he was done Akuma walked into his room switched to some clothes he normally used for his training and walked into the backyard of his house, Shino trailing behind him.

The backyard of Akumas house was twice as big as the lower floor of the house and was decorated in a traditional Japanese style with walls around it that had spikes on top of them to stop people from entering it by climbing over the walls.

The backyard had a bamboo forest a pond with black and white fishes inside, a cherry blossom tree and an area with three wooden dolls that Akuma used for his weapon practice.

Shino took a seat below the Cherry Tree and watched while Akuma begun his daily training, he would start with stretching after that he would do a few exercises to keep his muscles in shape and after that he would train with a two handed sword as well as a shield and then later switch to a staff that he had made himself , the staff had a little trick to it both ends of it were actually a dozen separate part that were placed on a chain and if the user wished so could be extended and used like a whip.

She always liked watching him train it showed her how lucky she was to be his girlfriend and she made sure to show him her love whenever she could she trusted him from the bottom of her soul and she was sure that if she were to be trapped in a burning and collapsing building that he would come and rescue her no matter what the odds of him succeeding would be he would succeed, he always did if he put his mind to it.

Those thoughts made her blush a little, a feeling that also made her aware of the fact that Akuma had finished training and was now drying of his sweat with a towel, after seeing that she stood up and walked over to him while handing him a bottle of water she had grabbed from the fridge, smart as he was he always forgot to get it himself.

When they headed back inside the sun had already started to disappear behind the horizon, she loved this time of day the backyard always looked so much more beautiful in the twilight, she was so caught up in this sight that she didn´t notice Akuma kissing her on the cheek and then disappearing inside the bathroom while whispering " You look much more beautiful then the garden in the twilight. "

His words sunk in around a minute later and the color of her face instantly matched the color of the setting sun.

"He always knows how to get me all flustered, jeez." she said to herself with a small smile on blossoming on her face.

She took a last peek at the garden and then went inside to wait for her boyfriend to finish showering she couldn´t let him get away with all that teasing after all and she wanted to hear more about the reason why Kirito was coming to GGO.

 **And Cut , alright I think I did really well for not writing for ages and I think that I was able to shed a bit more light on the relationship between Akuma and Shino as well as their daily routine while the two of them are living together , I also want to say here that Akuma is currently 20 and he will become 21** **around halfway through the BoB so we are a few weeks before Akumas 21th Birthday so that nobody wonders why he has a drivers license and so on also I hope that those of you who are still hoping for this story to go on don't fret I am back on it no worries , guess the deletion of the old chapters was a blessing in disguise this chapter is already much better then the old one was due to me advancing the story at a slower pace now then just running forward like a rocket I think I can make the content of one chapter into three nowadays so enjoy what will come next**

 **Wait and Hope ~ Edmond Dantes , Fate Grand Order**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Games begin

**Chapter 3 Let the Games Begin**

 **Alright Guys we are back I am really trying to keep the updates coming out regullary so please be patient with me anyway i fear I will have to break a promise i made back in the days when i said i would write the alicization arc as well , so yeah the animated version of it has been out for a while now and I realized i won´t be able to insert Akuma into it for a couple of reason which I will list here , the most important being that Genius Programmer, Hacker and Exercise Nut that he is he would break the plot , he could programm a second cardinal system if he wanted to just for comparison so he would have an easy time using the sacred arts to rob administrator of her gamemaster rights , also his body is quite muscular which wouldn´t be possible to obtain in normal ways in the underworld which would complicate a bunch of things as well so anyway i will wrap things up after Mothers Rosario for now until I find a way to Include him without breaking the whole plot so anyway I got of my soul what i needed to say so on to the next topic i will include a few things from the game Fatal Bullet to make things a bit easier on my part so yeah nothing to big just a few small things like the dual wielding skill from Bazalt Joe and the likes , alright I am done now lets head on with the story**

 **Later that Evening**

After Akuma had finished showering he joined Shino on the Sofa and begun to explain to her that a very important person who he couldn´t go into much detail about had asked Kirito to help him out and that it had sth to do with the recent deaths of high ranking GGO players such as themselves which was also the reason why he had called him seeing as they might be the next target.

Shino listened carefully to every little detail he explained to her making sure to mention it if there was something she didn´t quite understand.

After he had finished getting her up to date he checked the clock that was hanging over the TV and noticed that their meeting time was already drawing closer.

The both of them then went to their respective rooms, checked their gaming equipment and then logged into Gun Gale Online

 **SBC Glocken (Gun Gale Online)**

Although Gun Gale Online was a die hard Shooter it still had things like small flats and other living places so that the players could get some rest or meet up with friends between fights and other thngs, so as soon as he was able Akuma had bought a flat that he and Sinon could use to relax and to avoid annoying Players such as that fellow Spiegel.

Although Sinon had tried to reason with him many times he wouldn´t leave them alone always rambling about how the current Sinon wasn´t the real Sinon and that he wanted the real Sinon back , it went like this until two weeks ago when Akuma had enough and used his superior strength and height to throw Spiegels Avatar over one of the railings bordering the walkways and sent him crashing into one of the lower floors of the city that he finally left them alone.

After Akuma had finished loading in he looked to his left to see Shino in her casual outfit which consisted of a lime green jacket and a pair of grey pants as well as her ingame trademark white scarf, already sitting on the Couch of their shared appartment .

After that he made a quick inventory check to see if he had recieved any messages and then sat down besides Sinon on the couch.

"So did Kirito say where we would meet up with him. " she asked her boyfriend and Living Bullet Shield.

" Well I would assume as this is his first time playing this game ,we will probably meet him at the teleporter" , he answerd before he stood up pulling her up with him and the proceeded to head towards the flats exit, grabbing his trusted polearm on the way out.

Not wishing to stay behind Sinon followed him outside and the two of then casually made their way towards the Teleport Gate where every new player would spawn once they had finished creating their account and just like Akuma had said two minutes later Kirito logged in and his Character loaded in infront of the teleport gate , his Character being a nearly complete copy of his real self with his trademark short black hair and grey eyes, it really irked Akuma that this game wasn´t able to handle his unique pupil and hair shape.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he gave a wave to his longtime friend who wasted no time in heading over to them.

"Jeez Akuma if not for your size and body type I wouldn´t be able to recognize you with those brown eyes and the straight hair." he told his childhood friend

" I already filed a complaint to the game company about it, it really messed my experience up when i first logged in." he replied with a forced chuckle,

" Anyway its a bit crowded out here follow me so we may discuss things in peace ." he said and waved for them to follow him as he headed towards one of the many food shops he knew that you could rent a small backroom at.

After arriving at the place , renting one of the rooms for an hour and ordering some food and drinks they finall begun to exchange information.

The Npc waitress didn´t take long to deliever their food and they , much to Sinons annoyance, continued to talk while eating .

In the end they both learned that they knew pretty much the same thing with the exeption that Akuma had already seen this player who called himself Death Gun in person, but to Kiritos disappointment he wasn´t able to see his avatar name as he was sitting to far away, after that they then continued to catch up on a few things they had missed since they had last meet.

After they had finished their food , Akuma paid for their orders they then left the shop to get Kirito some euqipment that would fit his fighting style and so after checking a lot of different weapons and outfits they bought him a black type of trenchcoat with some light armor plateing, a pistol and a lightsaber, personally Akuma who was using a staff like weapon was thrilled by the idea of wreaking havoc in the battlefields with his old friend so he stood completely behind Kiritos idea of using a melee weapon.

Earlier Kirito had also told them that he had to enter the BoB to be able to get closer to his target and so as to not let him completely embarass himself in the first round of the preeliminarys they left the SBC Glocken for some training.

Now all geared up Kirito was also able to see the equipment of his soon to be torturers , Sinon wore black shorts and a strange black white strapless top with a green pants like covering and a long sleeved green jacket her white scarfed had beeen replaced by a more sturdy looking one , strapped to her back was a mp and she was holding a sniper rifle in her arms, overall her choice of gear suited her choosen type of weapon, Akuma on the other hand was weraring a full body suit with heavy armor plateing that was colored black and had red lines that defined his muscles, as well as a sand brown cloak and a black one eared communication device, as for his weaponry Kirito only was able to see the polearm that his friend had carried with him since they meet up which confused him quite a bit seeing as you couldn´t take out any weapons inside the SBC Glocken, but he choose not to dig further into it.

The Training if you could really call it like that consisted of Sinon shooting at them with her Sniper without them knowing her position or when she would fire a shot and them trying to either dodge or deflect the bullet with their melee weapons ,it went quite well until Kirito tripped over a small scorpion mob and instead of dodging the bullet , lodged it straight between his eyes and died instantly.

After Returning to the City and picking up Kirito at the Teleporter again the three of them then headed back to the couples flat to discuss a few strategys on how they would catch and demask Death Gun, before it got to late and they decided to call it a day with all three of them heading to bed after logging out.

 **The Following Day**

After the three meet up again they then heade to the Governors Office to register for the pre eliminarys rounds of the Bob that would take place later that day,.

While Kirito and Sinon may have entered the data of their living places , Akuma as to avoid a repeat of what had happened years ago always made sure to enter the location of his P.O. Box instead so that he might still recieve mails and other stuff but nobody would know where he lived if he didn´t actually invite them over that is.

After that the three spent their time browsing a few of the shops that where always present in the SBC Glocken until they had to go back to the Gov. Office to prepare for their fights.

After changing into their battle gear in the dressing room they meet up again and sat down at one of the many tables in the big waiting room and waited for themselves to be teleported to the arena , Kirito was the first to go and to everybody but his friends suprise he won with ease, next up was Sinon who finished her fight even faster than Kirito, after she returned Akuma gave her a quick hug and sat back down with her until 10 minutes later it was finally his turn.

When the teleport effect had ended Akuma found himself in a abandoned city with many advantegous positions for players with long distance weapons.

Having trained with one of the strongest sharpshooters in the game and confident in his own abilities he simply strolled through the damaged and moss covered streets planning to let his enemy make the first step and he wasn´t disappointed after 2 minutes of walking a bullet shot over his shoulder and into the street behind him.

 _You fell right into my trap buddy_ , Akuma thought and with unexpected speed dashed towards the place of his enemys last position.

Suprised and shocked by his opponents decision the Sharpshooter layed down tripwires at the entrance to the roof and changed position so that he would be able to shoot at him when he exited after the tripwire was triggered to kill him in one go, a strategy that would have worked against every other player , but his opponent wasn´t every other player and so only the spectators were able to know what was currently going on.

Instead of using the stairs like a normal player Akuma had stopped infront of the building and to everyones but Sinons suprised used what looked like a grappling hook made out of light to climb up the outside of the building but what was even stranger about it was that the end of the rope like light extended from one of the ends of his rod which now looked like a small bow had been attached to its end.

After having arrived at the top of the building using this method Akuma then proceeded to sneak up on the unsuspecting sharpshooter before piercing though his back with the other side of the rod which now had a small spike extending out of its end and threw him of the building , the poor player died after he had hit the floor and with that victory obtained he gave a small smile towards the camera that was recording the match and made a gesture that meant you guys are next , upsetting the other participants before he got teleported and sat back down at the table his two partners where waiting at not caring that he had just pissed of every other player in the room , its a simple rule in war after all an angry opponent will make more mistakes then a calm one.

Although Kirito had asked him about his weird weapon when he had returned he asked him to wait after th preeliminarys had been finished before he would explain it all to avoid people finding out to early and so the three waited for their next fights to take place.

 **Alright chapter 3 is a bit on the short side and i am sorry for that its really hard for me writing the beginning of the phantom bullet arc for many reasons first i am not a big fan of shooters as well as me having already made plans and notes for the second half of the phantom bullet arc mainly the BoB and the Mothers Rosario Arc that will follow after that yes no Calibur Arc as its not to relevant to the story and would lead to some complications regarding the beast that was carrying them around for even if i consider that Yui seeing as she is an Imp can fly in caves and dungeons for a limited amount of time wouldn´t be able to fly for the whole journey and i cant really leave anybody out of the mission so i will just file it as sth that has happened while Sinon and Akuma were busy in GGO so as that Kirito will still be able to use Excalibur in the Mothers Rosario arc, also i will say this here Kiritos look here is his look from Fatal Bullet , the Armor Akuma is using is the Armor Eiji is wearing in Fatal bullet plus sth that looks like death gungs cloak just more sand colored as well as the one eared headset from fatal bullet, as for Akuma strange polearm i will explain that in a later chapter, also during my next writing session i will try to write a chapter for my seven plus two fate stay night story seeing as that story had originally more finished chapters before my harddrive got corrupted alright thats it for today hope to see you guys again next time**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


End file.
